


Forlorn, but running (and found)

by ofwickedlight



Series: Tumblr ASOIAF Oneshots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon - Book, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, King Robb Stark, M/M, POV Theon Greyjoy, Post-Canon, Robb Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwickedlight/pseuds/ofwickedlight
Summary: Sansa Stark and her Hound always made Theon want to run, and he knew where.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr ASOIAF Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Forlorn, but running (and found)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> Hello, Throbb and Sansan shippers. I am a foreigner in a strange land, writing for ships and characters I know little to nothing about in the name of friendship. I hope that this ficlet doesn't feel too out of place for what you'd normally find in your tags. :)

* * *

Sansa Stark and her Hound always made Theon want to walk. He’d see them in the halls, hand in hand, Sansa’s smile as slight as bird wings, the dog’s scowl a still, peaceful line, and Theon would nod, give them the quickest greetings, turn, leave.

And here they were again. They didn’t see him. But he saw them.

Sansa Stark and her Hound always made Theon want to walk. No, run. And he knew where. That was why he never stood, when he found them. Just fled.

But this time, Theon sat. Kept watching. Kept letting the sight fill him with what he needed to see.

Little Sansa was not so little anymore—tall for a woman, lean and strong and beautiful, yet Sandor Clegane still towered over her. A dog for the Lannisters, not fit for a Wolf Princess, yet here they were, in the open, in the snow. His massive hands had never been so gentle as when they found her waist, or her hair, and Sansa’s haunted Tully eyes were never more blue and calm than when she saw him. Theon knew what they’d looked like, before Clegane crossed Winterfell’s gate. Sky colored rivers, bled in grey, peddled with rain that never faded. Little drops of hurt, but millions of them, endless. Theon knew that pain. It rained inside him, too.

And Clegane. A hulking, hideous, scarred, brutish thing. He had children’s blood on his hands, too, Theon knew. Arya’s friend, the butcher’s boy. And a traitor, as well. An understandable traitor, but a traitor like him, _like him_ , broken like him, ugly like him, done. His eyes locked on a _woman’s,_ though, and, _gods_ —even with all of his wretchedness, Sandor Clegane had less of it than Theon Greyjoy.

But still.

Still.

Theon watched them until he saw it all. He watched until the snows graced him in a sheet. He watched until his tears dried. He watched until they were gone.

Then, he walked.

The solar was dark save for the faint sighs of light, yet somehow King Robb Stark glowed more than he always had. _I can see him now,_ Theon knew. _I can watch without hiding._

Robb looked up from his papers, auburn hair gleaming copper in the grey winter light. “Theon?” he asked. “Is everything all right?” His eyes met Theon’s, briefly, darting. Not letting himself see, like always.

Theon walked to him. He was limping, because his toes were still missing, but that was all right. The fingers he had left kissed Robb’s shaking, sweating fist, held him.

Robb’s hiding eyes fluttered, watered, blinked, but he didn’t pull away. Waited.

Theon grinned at him. His teeth were missing, but his smile was brighter than it had ever been, he knew. And it was all right. “Not yet,” he said. He cradled his king’s perfect face.

Robb leaned into the touch, closed his haunted Tully eyes—blue rivers peddled with rain, but calm now, and Theon found that it did not rain inside _him_ so much anymore, either.

Sansa Stark and her Hound made Theon want to run, and Theon knew where.

So he did. _And you caught me._


End file.
